The Quest for Magic
by The Blazing Atsuma
Summary: Atsuma thinks it's time for him to find another grand adventure, but did he get more than he wanted


Enchanted arms fanfiction

First of all Tim you are inconsistent with your usage of quotes; I can't always tell if some is narrating, talking (should be in quotes) or just thinking.

It's been 2 years since the events with Infinity. Toya and Makoto have already graduated from Enchanter's University and joined society. Toya has become mayor of Yokohama and Makoto being his eternal stalker was given the job of liaison to Kyoto city. Ah where are my manners my name is Atsuma and I am about to graduate from the university myself. After the events of 2 years ago I decided to actually focus on school, and it's kind of a favor I owe Toya for giving Makoto the opportunity to kiss him. But once I started I may have gotten carried away because I'm now the top of my class. That's quite the turnaround for a "dropout" huh? Man I'm tired, exams just finished so I get to wind down for a bit. I'm actually waiting for Toya in my favorite bar for a celebratory drink. Oh man I forgot today Raigar's son's birthday today I should head over to London city and tell him "happy birthday" after Toya and I are finished here. I wonder how Yuki and Karin have been since I last saw them.

I haven't seen Yuki since the rebuilding festival 2 years ago and Karin drops by every now and again on "official" business, well she is the princess of London. She would always request that I escort her for some reason but all she ever does is get mad at me when I ask why she hasn't gotten married yet.

"Atsuma-."

And Yuki, last I heard she headed off to the south to find some rare golem she caught wind of.

"Astuma!- "

Why does she need it I gave her omega but I don't think she sold it at all because I haven't seen it in any tournament circuits maybe she likes it too much.

"Atsuma! "

"Whaa! Oh Toya, hey."

"Atsuma I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes."

Oh sorry Toya I've got lost in thought I guess.

"Man I'm still not used to that."

Haha I know I think it's weird too. But here? what would you like Toya?

Toya laughs and says, "Oh no this is my treat for you finishing at EU."

"Alright if you insist."

Our drinks come.

So how are our relations with the other cities.

Toya sighs. "Well that's something I have to talk to you about."

Ok Toya what's happened?

"Well in order to improve relations with Kyoto city they tried to arrange a marriage with the shogun's older sister."

I slam my drink on the bar. "What?! Why do you have to do that? Isn't that why you have Makoto as the liaison there which I'm sure he doesn't like that!"

Toya finishes his drink. "He was the one who suggested it actually."

No way! There's no way he would say that.

Toya pours another drink. "Turns out he found a new squeeze in Kyoto and so he's doing his job for Yokohama city instead of for me."

I grab my drink. Do I sense some jealousy in your voice Toya?

Toya gags on his drink. "Ha! I'm just playing with you man. But the real issue is do you even know this girl you're supposed to marry?" Toya puts his drink down. "I've met with the girl a few weeks ago and I must say she is quite beautiful, smart and kind."

"I can't believe it you just called a girl beautiful Toya maybe this girl is right for you."

Toya orders some sake then turns to me. "Now then, I believe you want to tell me something"

"Oh yea." I finish my drink. "I want to go out into the world and find a way to restore magic to our world and I'm going to start by crossing the ocean and search their ruins for possible leads." The sake comes and Toya pours 2 bowls.

"Atsuma how about we officially become brothers?"

"Yea, there's no way I'd say no." We take the bowls and speak in unison.

"With this, I vow to support my sworn brother, should I break my vow I will welcome my death, and should my brother fall I shall honor him until I die"

We toast and drink. Toya puts the bowl down. "So when are we leaving?"

"Well I was thinking about right after the gradua- Wait what do you mean we?"

Toya smirks "Well obviously I'm going to go with you, I can't let my brother do this on his own."

"But what about your duties as mayor?"

"My terms end the same day as your graduation. So I'm not going to return for another year what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ah but what about that girl from Kyoto city?"

Toya shrugs. "Maybe she was too prefect, besides the way she spoke with me it felt like she would be more of a servant than a wife."

I stand up. "Well alright then. Yeah let's go and find another grand adventure together!"

"Yeah let's do it! What the who said that?" I turn around and see Yuki, Raigar and Karin standing in the door way.

"Yuki? Karin? Raigar? What are you guys doing here?"

Karin answers right away "Well when we heard you were finally graduating we wanted to be here for you."

I put my hand on my head. "Well thanks you guys. Oh and Raigar I was going to go and tell your son "happy birthday" today." Raigar looks surprised. "Well thank you. But I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Are you kidding you bothered to make me his honorary uncle there's no way I'd forget. Also do you guys know where or what it is we're doing?"

Yuki retorts with, "Like it matters we want something fun to do."

"Well if you guys are sure I guess I can't say no."

Toya walks to the others, "Alright you guys we got to let the big lug rest up for his graduation." They all walk out the door and Toya turns to say, "You may want to go and tell the sage about what's going on here." And walks out.

"Oh crap! I haven't told the sage anything yet."

"Now then where is that teleporter at?" I open the closet, "Ah there it is." I teleport to the sage's tower. "Mom! I'm back."

The sage comes out her, "You know I hate when you call me that."

"Come on you're the closest thing I have to one and you know it."

The sage exhales, "Fine, what brings you here then Atsuma?"

"Well first I wanted to invite you to my graduation ceremony tomorrow." The sage gets an odd gleam I'm her eyes like she's excited. "And second to tell you I'm going to go and find a way to restore magic to our world." The gleam vanishes and the sage exclaims, "What?! I've told you there's no way you can bring back that vile practice."

"You're right, in this land there is no way to do so but what of the lands to the east and the west that we have long since lost contact with? Anyway I head out tomorrow with Toya and the others. I hope you'll come to the graduation ceremony because you are the closest thing to a mother that I have."

I leave, teleport home, and then go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day.

_Deep in my own subconscious_

"Infinity..."

"What is it, master?"

"Do you know anything about magic?"

"It has been lost since before my creation over a thousand years ago."

"Yeah I know that but what do you know about it?"

"It was said to be able to allow you to do anything your heart desires for."

"Anything my heart desires, huh? That sounds great."

"But it is said that there is a tremendous price to pay."

"What kind of price."

"That I do not know."

"I wonder what the price is."

The graduation ceremony has commenced but I don't see the sage anywhere. Maybe she decided not to come after all. I hear my voice call.

"Now we have the top student to say a few word to you all, Atsuma if you would."

I approach the podium. I think to myself.

"Crap I forgot to prepare a speech. Um I'll just wing it I guess." I get to the mic.

"It's actually really funny that I'm the one standing here talking because 2 years ago I was the biggest dropout this school ever had. But something happened where I learned that there is power in knowledge and that I'd decided to push myself to gain the knowledge necessary to achieve my goals in life. But I couldn't come to this realization with my friends pushing me to strive for greater. With this I leave Enchanter's University in hopes that I can improve the world."

I walk off stage and meet up with Toya and the others. Toya asks, "So where is the ship to take you across the ocean?"

"Oh crap I knew I forgot something."

Toya squeezes the bridge of his nose, "Haha, some things never change, do they? Not to worry I got us a ship and a crew willing to take us across on the condition we include them in any discovery we make."

"That's fine."

We arrive at the dock.

"Hey, wait Karin." Karin looks at me. "Is it really ok for you to just leave London city like this, we might be gone for a while?"

Karin smiles and says softly, very uncommon I might add. "I've said this is in an effort to expand trade with the rest of the world and left my most trusted adviser with authority to make quick and easy decisions."

"Oh I see, but what about you Raigar? Is it a good idea to leave your son and Sayaka?"

To which he responds. "She knows my commitment to lady Karin and has given her best wishes to our journey."

"Well that's good to hear." As we board the ship I hear a voice behind me.

"You're going to leave, just like that?" I turn to see the sage.

"You came! I didn't think you'd show."

The sage chuckles "You think I'd let you go without saying goodbye." She reaches into a pouch. "I also have something to give you, think of it as a graduation present." She pulls out a strange cube. "Here take it."

I grad it, "Thanks you."

She explains, "It is a new invention of mine, a portable teleporter, that will bring you back to my tow-

I hug her quickly.

"I am just glad you came."

She hugs me back and says softly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." We get to arm's length, "You come back alive you hear me."

As I turn I wave and say. "Of course I can't die yet." I board the ship and wave goodbye to the sage. "Alright let's go and find our next grand adventure!"

A few days have passed, Toya comes to my room. "Hey Toya what's up?" Toya has a concerned look. "Atsuma, I think you know why I'm here." "It's about the stow away isn't it?" Toya nods the affirmative.

I get out of bed. "Well I guess we should at least find who it is." That night Toya and I headed to the cargo hold to find the stow away. Whoever it is they're quite sloppy in they're attempt to hide. Toya stands in the middle of the cargo hold and says, "We know you're here just come out and we won't harm you!" At first there's nothing as if they're thinking about whether or not Toya was truthful in his claim.

"Toya, put down your staff you need to show what you say is true." Toya places his staff on the ground and puts his hands behind his back to show he was no threat. And like clockwork the stow away shows herself. Having known where she was I stand behind her and grab her shoulder.

"Now... Would you like to tell us why you have stowed away on our ship?"

The girl turns around; she is rather beautiful and has silver hair just like me. She seems stunned when looking at me.

I jokingly say, "Did I say something wrong?"

She jumps at me and hugs me.

"Whoa! What's this about?"

She starts crying, "I've finally found you." She looks up at my face, tears welling up in her eyes. "My little brother."

Toya in shock, "What?! Did she just say, little brother?"

I don't know what to say so all that comes out is,

"EHHH!"


End file.
